


Shibuya Scramble

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Countdown to Birthday 2017 [7]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon, digimon Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Arata meets Ryota and gets roped into a case.





	Shibuya Scramble

July 7th

Prompt: Shibuya Scramble (This one had so many different names. It started off as Ghost Hunting but then it just kept going and it was good story but way too long for a prompt)

Summary: Arata meets Ryota and gets roped into a case.

~~Story Begins~~

Arata was hanging out with Ami at Shibuya, just talking since Ami was waiting for the Jimiken band to start making their next move since they were out of leads.

“I miss going on cases,” Arata said shoving his hands in his pockets. “Let me go on one, please?”

“I would if I ever get a case that needs your expertise,” Ami said. “All I’ve been doing is lost objects, basic fundamental, but not very fun.”

“Come on, surely you have more than that,” Arata said. “Thought Matayoshi was a good friend of Kyoko’s.”

“Ami!!!!” a voice shouted before Ryota ran in front of them and grabbed Ami’s shoulders. “I need your help. Like ASAP help!”

“What did you forgot or what happened to Sakura?” Ami asked as her friend shook her back and forth like a rag doll.

“I forgot our anniversary and Sakura didn’t show up today school!” Ryota continued shaking Ami . “Have you not seen the news?”

“You know I avoid the news as much as possible,” Ami said. 

“Uh, can you please stop shaking her?” Arata asked. 

Ryota ignored him but did stop only to turn around and start falling back against Ami who caught him and was trying to push him back up. “Anyway, the news is stating that a lot of Jimiken fans are running away from home, Sakura could easily be one.”

“You’re right but we can’t do anything for sure,” Ami said. “So what do you plan on doing for your anniversary?”

“That’s where I need your help,” Ryota said as Ami quit trying to keep him up and he was leaning against her now. “I don’t know what to get her.”

“This again?” Ami sighed in exasperation. “She’s your girlfriend.”

“That’s exactly why I need your help,” Ryota said standing up and clasping Ami’s hands in his own. “It needs to be perfect. Please Ami, I’m begging you. Please?”

Arata just watched as Ami took Ryota’s behavior in stride. She did send him a ‘help me look’ to him but she made the mistake of looking at Ryota who was giving Ami his puppy brown eyes. “Well, I’m sure she would like a special date, so how about the amusement park? You should have enough money saved up from the job I helped you get...right?”

“Ahhh, I don’t! I need some good photos and quickly too.”

“Oh,no,” Ami said sweat dropping.

“Let’s go,” Ryota said trying to drag Ami away who was trying to pull herself free.

“Uh, where are you taking her?” Arata asked and Ryota finally noticed Arata standing there.

“Who are you?” Ryota asked causing Arata to narrow his eyes.

“Ryota, stop. I was hanging out with him before you ruined it,” Ami said with a sigh. “I actually have a case that you can help me with Ryota.” She looked up at Arata, “Feel like helping me with a case?”

That’s how Arata found himself in Kyoko’s office with Ami alone as Kyoko dropped off the five participants at their selected spots to do this weird ritual thing. He hacked into the street lights so they could work in the favor of the group.

“This is ridiculous,” Arata said as Ami sat down next to him. “They aren’t going to bring back the dead.”

“Not in the way you think,” Ami answered as they watched the five started to chant and walk their way towards Shibuya Scramble. Arata had also kindly hacked into security cameras to watch their progress while Kyoko monitored them in Shinua. “In fact, they are about to disappear right about now.”

Arata stared as the signals on their digivices vanished and the five never appeared on the camera at Shibuya Scramble like planned. “How did you know?”

“Did it before New Tokyo,” Ami explained getting Ryota’s number up on her digivice.”If you ask Kyoko, the five of them are just standing there in the middle of the road, ignoring everyone.”

“That’s how you knew this would work,” Arata said.

“I experienced it before I knew it was even a thing,” Ami shrugged. “That should be enough time for Ryota to get the pictures he needs.” Ami called Ryota’s number and as soon as her friend picked up, “Get out of there now!”

Horn was being honked as the five people appeared in the corners and ran off the streets before they got hurt. Confusion and surprise on all of their faces.

“You know,” Arata said as they waited for the group to join them back at the office so they could tell about their experiences they just had. “It never is boring with you around.”

“I can never tell if that is a compliment or an insult,” Ami said looking at him.

“Compliment, I don’t think I can handle boring after...well...everything,” Arata spoke.

“I don’t think I can too,” Ami agreed right before the door open and the group came into describe their experiences.”


End file.
